Of Mice and Men
by Roxi2Star
Summary: based off the book by John Stienbeck. Lovino and his child like friend Ivan, oppsites in almost every way have formed a sort of "Family" together. Wanrings: Spamano, Mental Illness, and Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**Jesus Christ, I've been gone a while. Sorry loves! I've been uber busy… I was reading the Hunger Games (FINNICK WHYYYYYYYYYY!). So yeah… I know I have other things to do, but I have this little story all planned out… 5-7 chapters. It's based off of "Of Mice and Men". So yeah… While reading all I could think of was Hetalia and how much alike some of the characters where. And yeah~! Originally, I was going to make Antonio Lennie, but realized Ivan would be a much better fit, so now Antonio is Slim. And yeah! I'm skipping the part with Crooks, and instead giving you a Spamano smut. You'll see.**

In southern California, a river runs deep and green. In the late summer, the water is warm, the trees in the valley where the water runs, are turning gold and crimson. On the sandy banks, leaves from autumns past lay, old, dry and crisp as a lizard scurries across to hide in the shade.

There is an old path, where many men have walked and stopped by the river to rest. And on this path walks two men. They walk in single file, the first is a small man with sun kissed skin, sharp cheek bones, golden eyes and dark brown hair, with a single curl protruding from the right side.

The second man is his opposite, large with a round happy face, almost white blonde hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. The two walk to the bank, the large man goes to his knees, and starts drinking from the water, much like a horse, while the smaller starts to build a fire. Then after a moment the smaller man turns to the larger with a look of disgust.

"Ivan!" He snapped "For god sakes don't drink so much. I swear to god, you'll drink out of a gutter when you're thirsty." The large man pulled up, a large smile on his face.

"Ohh~ that water was good! Drink some Lovi! Drink some!" Ivan said rubbing his stomach.

"I dunno. That water doesn't look right." Lovino said, trying to light the fire with two sticks "Ah damn thing! Light!"

"Oh Lovino! I have a match!" Ivan proclaimed pulling an old match pack out of his pocket.

"Oh! Hand it here." Lovino said holding out his hand. Ivan handed it over and Lovino lit it and threw it on the fire. "Now I have some beans in my bag, get them out, while I get this going."

"Right!" Ivan said, grabbing Lovino's bag, pulling out two of Lovino's four cans of beans. "Is there a can opener?" Ivan asked.

"Nah, but there's a knife. Pull it out, and I'll open them." Ivan pulled the knife out and set them down. After a moment Lovino deemed the fire big enough and turned to the cans opening them handing one to Ivan. "I don't have spoons, so just use your hands."

"Do you have ketchup? I like beans with ketchup." Ivan asked

"Not a damn bit. Just shut up and eat."

"Hey, Lovi."

"What?"

"Tell me about the rabbits again." Lovino sighed.

"Again? Oh alright. You and me, we're gonna save up and buy a little flat. We're gonna have cows and pigs and an alfalfa for-"

"For the rabbits! And I get to tend to the rabbits!" Ivan squealed.

"Yeah. Yeah you do. You can feed them and you and I… why we'll live off the fat of the land. Never have to work other than harvesting. We won't have to work for anyone~ or anything." Lovino said, almost smiling.

"And the rabbits! I can pet them, and cuddle them~ Oh I can't wait!" Ivan said happily.

"Don't forget to feed them." Lovino said.

"I won't! I won't!" Ivan exclaimed "We'll blue rabbits and green rabbits!" Lovino smiled sadly, fully well knowing that he and his child like friend would never live on the little old flat.

"Yeah. Millions of them" Lovino said. "Now eat your beans."

**Yeah… I cut out a bunch…. So yeah! I have a tumblr now~ PM me or ask in the review if you want the link. It's all Spamano~ pictures, videos, fanfics~ And other awesome things. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino and Ivan walked into the bunk house, Lovino frowning, and Ivan looked as if he was about to cry.

"Dammit Ivan!" Lovino snapped once the bunk house door closed. "What did I tell you last night? Didn't I tell you that I was going to do all of the talking? Now the new boss is suspicious of us! And we can't afford for him to find out what happened in Weed! Ah, Ivan are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah! I'm sorry Lovi! But... I… I'm sorry!" Ivan pleaded.

"When I think of how easy I would have it if it weren't for you! I could.. I could work for a month, get my fifty bucks and go spend the night at a cat house! Or I can play pool all night! And I wouldn't have to deal with the stress you bring! You lose us every job I work my ass off to us! You're always doing bad things like killing mice and keeping them to pet!"

"Lovi! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, please!"

"Just shut the hell up! Now listen, don't say another fucking word to him, or to his son. Got it?" Ivan nodded "And don't mention what happened in Weed!"

"I won't! I won't! I swear!" Ivan said tears slipping from his cheeks "Just don't be mad anymore Lovi! Please!" he said scooping the little man into a bone braking hug.

"Ack! I-Ivan! Can't- BREATH!" Lovino yelled. Ivan dropped him to the floor with a thud. "Dammit…. Bastard…" Lovino huffed. "I'm not mad anymore. Just shut the hell up and start unpacking."

Ivan looked around the room. The room had five beds, four of which looked taken.

"Lovi! There aren't enough beds!" Ivan said.

"Oh, what the hell!" Just as Lovino said this a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin walked in, with an old, brown dog.

"Oh you must be the new guys! I'm Romulus~ and this is my dog Feli~" The older man replied. He looked to be about 30, but seemed to carry himself as if he was much older. He had long sleeves that covered his hands, for a good reason too. When he held up his left arm, there was no hand. The dog, Feli walked in and fell down next to the bed. He whimpered slightly before falling fast asleep.

"That's an old dog." Lovino commented, leaning down to pet the poor old thing's head. "He can barely get around." Believe it or not, Lovino's always had a soft for dogs.

"Yeah, I raised him from when he was a pup! Back when he was a young thing he was a great sheep dog. Never met a dog who could do as well as Feli!" Romulus said proudly.

"Right…" Lovino glanced around the room, remembering there was only one vacant bed. "Hey, we were told there'd be room for both of us! I only see one empty bed!"

"Huh. I guess there isn't. Well when Antonio gets in I'll ask him." Romulus said shrugging. "In the mean time just put your stuff on the poker table."

Lovino sighed tossing his stuff onto the table, just as the door opened. In walked a man with yellow blonde hair, that stuck straight up, and his eyes were a blue-green.

"Have you seen my old man?" he asked, his voice deep and monotone.

"He's in the house." Romulus said.

"Right…. These the new guys?" He asked.

"Yeah we're the new ones. Just got here this morning." Lovino said.

"Where you from?" He asked.

"Up north in Weed." Lovino answered

"You too?" He asked Ivan.

"Yeah him too." Lovino said.

"Why don't you let him answer?" The man growled. "Well look I've gotta go. You!" He pointed to Ivan "When I ask you a question you respond, got it?" Ivan nodded. "You better, unless you want your ass kicked!" And with that the blonde man left the room.

"What the hell was that guy's problem?" Lovino asked Romulus.

"That's Lars. He's one of the boss's nephew's. He's a gross man, nasty in several senses of the word. Not only does he go picking fights with big guys, just because they're big, but did ya see the glove he was wearing?" Romulus asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lovino asked.

"It's full of Vaseline. He says he wants to keep it soft for his new wife." Lovino's face twisted into disgust.

"That pervert!"

"His wife's a tart too. They haven't been married for two goddamn weeks, and she's already giving Antonio, our jerk line skinner, the…. Eye~" Romulus said.

"Already? Damn, she sounds like a tart. That Antonio guy better watch out." Lovino said frowning "This Lars kid looks like a piece of work." Just after Lovino said this, the door opened again, and a woman with wavy blonde hair, and green eyes walked in.

"Well hello~" She said coming in. "You must be the new boys I've been hearing about~" She walked up to Lovino, a soft smile on her lips "Are you Lovino? I heard my new old man say your name~ But I had no idea you were so attractive~" Lovino's lips formed into a straight line. He glanced over to Ivan who was starring at the woman in awe. "I'm Bella~ And who might you be~?" She asked Ivan.

"I-Ivan…." He said his face turning red.

"Why are you here this time Bella?" Romulus asked.

"Just lookin' for Lars~" She said.

"Well he just left. So you might want to as well." She pouted

"Whatever." And she left.

"Goddman, she is a tart!" Lovino said after a few moments

"I thought she was pretty…." Ivan said softly. After a moment Lovino rounded on him.

"You listen here you big bastard! I don't want you to go anywhere near that girl! You hear me? I swear to god if I see you talking to her I'm gonna give you hell!" Lovino yelled.

"I won't! I won't! I promise Lovi! I won't talk to her!" Ivan said.

"You better not! I'll skin you alive! If you talk to her you'll get into a tussle with that Lars guy, and we might have to find yet another job because of your stupidity!" Lovino yelled, then gave Ivan a knock to the back of the head. Ivan cowered.

"I promise Lovi! I cross my heart hope to die!" Lovino sighed and lowered his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on, I want to talk to this Antonio about getting me a bed." Lovino said as the door opened a third time.

In the doorway, stood a handsome man in his mid twenties with brown curly hair, sun kissed skin, bright green eyes and the body of god.

"A bed? Don't we have enough?" The man asked, before counting the beds in the room. "Huh. I guess not. Oh well." He said after giving a shrug.

"Oh well? That's all you have to say? Fuck you! I need a place to sleep!" Lovino snapped.

"Alright, then sleep with me. I wouldn't mind having a guy as cute as you cuddled up to me as I slept~" He said giving a wink. Lovino's face flushed and contorted with anger.

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE JUST A PERVERTED BASTARD! I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!" Lovino shouted.

"It's that or sleep on the floor~" He said.

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!"

"Feisty too~ You just get better and better~ I'm Antonio~"

"NO, YOU'RE A BASTARD"

**Shoot me… That took forever. I'm sorry… And the ending sucked…. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	3. Chapter 3

As the Sun set over the farm, men were out playing horse shoes, cheering when one hit the poll, and stayed in place. Inside the bunk house, Lovino grumbled as he put his things on the shelf he was to share with Antonio. Lovino couldn't believe he had to share a bed with that pervert! He, a man, had to share a bed with another man! And the worst part is that Lovino was… Dare he say it... Excited…. He was excited for the sun to set and to crawl into bed with the handsome Spanish man. To be forced to snuggle up to him, because the bed was so small. To feel Antonio's breath on his neck, as he fell asleep.

Lovino shook his head. He was not about to have lustful thoughts about a man, let alone a man he just met. No, no he was not. Not one bit… Ok, maybe a little… No!

"Damn bastard….." Lovino mumbled to himself.

"So I hear your up from Weed?" Antonio asked Lovino from the bed.

"Yeah Weed." Lovino said, not glancing at the man. Ivan, sat on his new bed, looking out the window, counting to himself, and mumbling about rabbits. Romulus sat using his good hand to pet Feli.

"Why did you leave?" Antonio asked

"None of your damn business." Lovino snapped turning to him.

"Hey now, just asking. Men normally don't just get up and leave a town without reason. Did something happen?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Lovino said sharply.

"Oh come on~ You can tell me~" Antonio said playfully. Just as he said this the bunk house door opened and two more peopled walked inside.

"See! I told you that nigger can play some shoes!" The taller of the two said. The two almost looked related, but more cousins than brothers. The taller was blonde with blue eyes and he had glasses. He was about as tall as Antonio, while the other was quite short. In fact he couldn't have been older then 12. He was also blonde with blue eyes, but he had heavy eyebrows.

"I always knew he could! It was Vash who doubted him!" the boy said.

"Well then Vash got-" The man stopped, smelling the hair. "Wait a second." He turned around spotting Feli, laying on the ground. "Dammit Romulus! What have I told you about bringing that mutt into the bunk house? If he's in here for 5 minutes the place stinks like him for 5 days!"

"Oh leave him alone Alfred~" Antonio said. "And Peter," Antonio said to the boy "Vash doubted the stable buck's horse shoe powers?" Peter nodded. "Damn fool…"

"I'm tellin' ya Romulus! You might as well shoot the goddamn dog! He's old as hell! He's no good to himself, and no good to you! He stinks the place up and takes up space!" Alfred said.

"But! I had him for so long… I couldn't shoot him…" Romulus said.

"Trust me. You can take my luger and shoot him" Alfred leaned down and tapped the place where the dog's head and neck met "Right here. He won't feel a thing."

"No…. He's my dog… I couldn't… Had him for so long… He was the best sheep dog…." Romulus said quietly

"I'll tell you what. I'll shoot him. That way it won't be you who does it. I'll take him right now… And you know what! Antonio's bitch Gillian just had pups right?" Antonio nodded. "And I bet Antonio would give you a pick and you could raise it!" Once again Antonio nodded.

"Yeah, you can take any of them you want." Antonio said. "Besides, I think Alfred's right. Feli is almost 21. That's over a hundred in dog years. Put him out of his misery. The poor thing goes around whimpering all the time." Antonio said.

"But… he's my… So long….. oh alright…." Romulus said sadly. "Take him…. Just…. Make it painless."

"He won't feel a thing. I promise." Alfred said. "Come on, come one Feli." He led the dog to the door.

"Alfred," Alfred turns around "Take a shovel." Antonio says. Alfred nods and leaves with Feli behind him.

After a few moments Romulus turns on his side to face the wall, not moving an inch after he turned.

"So…." Lovino said after a few minutes. "Anyone wanna play some cards?"

"Sure! I'll play!" Peter said sitting on a box.

"Might as well deal me in." Antonio said sitting next to Peter. Lovino dealed the cards and they played in silence for a few minutes until a loud shot was heard in the distance. Romulus gave a soft sob before returning to silence. Antonio glanced back at the old man, a small frown on his face.

After a few silent moments, Alfred comes back into the bunk house.

"The deed is done. Now I'm going to bed." He said getting into bed.

"Yeah, we should all do the same." Antonio said standing up. They all changed and got into their beds, aside from Lovino who stayed still. "Coming Lovi?" Lovino shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"No… I don't want to sleep with you… I…" Lovino shook his head. What was wrong with him? Sleeping with another man…. He sighed.

"Come on." Antonio said putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. I promise." Lovino nodded and got changed. Antonio climbed into the bed, and Lovino climbed in after him, There wasn't much room so they were practically pressed together. Lovino breathed heavily. "Shh. Just sleep, ok?" Antonio whispered. Lovino nodded, there was something soothing and nice about Antonio. He made you feel comfortable.

After a few minutes Lovino fell asleep, and Antonio pulled him close glancing around the room. Ivan was out like a light, as was Peter. Romulus had cried himself to sleep a few moments ago, but Antonio could feel Alfred's stare.

"Hope you know what you're doing." Alfred whispered. "If the boss sees you two like that he'll have you both lynched."

"I know, but the boss will never find out now will he? It's my business of who I go after, and I swear to god this cute little guy will be mine." Antonio said.

"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut but I want no part." Alfred said before turning to face the wall.

After awhile, Antonio could hear Alfred's snores, as he went to sleep himself.

**Spamano~ And more people! So yeah~ **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
